Divergent path
by boredandwriting1984
Summary: What if all the things that were meant to happen did and new path was taken though not by choice...


based on after the attempt of returning ichigo power fullbring arc:

one shot maybe? don't own dont sue k :)

After feeling a small sword pierce me seeing the glow of a bright blue blade shine in front of me. What I did not expect was the pain, searing and blinding. It spread from the stab with a mind of its own. Before I passed out I was hearing the voices that I missed so much over the past eighteen months. I was in my inner world again I did not know why but I was looking for the ones I missed so much. I found the old man first but not to say that I did not miss the other. So What happens now I don't want to lose you guys again. That path says the old man is up to you, all we want is for you to live. The twisted side of me just smirks at me do not die again king I might keep it.I hope you know there is going to be a price to getting back what you had. He wondered the price as pain flooded back to him like a meteor out of the sky crushing him in an undeniable wave of agony.

He awoke to a roukonge district was his best guess which one he did not know. The feeling he got as he got up he wondered what ran him over while he was out. He looked down and saw he was dressed not in his familiar black but of a commoner. Well at least he wont stand out as he walked to the side of the narrow dirt street and listened to his inner world for the ones he was so needed to never let go again. He frowned as he only heard wispers being used to the loud arguments his sides got in to most of the time. A more needed urge surfaced when his stomach growled at him. I guess still have what I have had otherwise I would not be hungry. His stomach reminded him it will not take a back seat to his pondering with a audible reminder of his need.

He walked down the street towards the wooded area near the settlement for some forging hopefully there is a river or something to eat. On his way to the river he stumbled across a couple of kids being bullied for the scraps that they found. Not standing for it in life why stand for it now he defends them just like in high school good old fashioned fist fight. Being bullies they fold quickly in a fight and ran off. Looking over one of the ones he defended one of the ones he saw her. Her eyes light up in recognition and near tears ran towards him for want to never let go of you hug.

Long time no see as he looks down wondering on the odd look on her face. This thougth spreads to him as he sees the black dragon on his arm and a spark of recognition on his face. The old man voice much more quiet than he is used said "I told you would have a cost to be keep what you had". The little girl soul smiled worringly at him saying an a voice soft and inocent that he was different and do you remember me. Of course did you ever remember your name I never gave you one. The trees rustled as a face that he also remembered at least for a good reason. Though never thought she would be wearing black again.

Hi Senna looks like you did well for yourself. Senna seemed stunned and asked him how he knew her name and who was he. Guess your used to the orange hair are you not? A puzzled look crossed her face and as if with her face to figuritively display the light bulb above her head that was burst forth light if it could for others to see. Is that you ichigo how what then words failed her. I answered with a stern face and looked cold at her "you might want ask your superiors why I died". She seemed baffled at the statement to speak farther. He looks down at the the little girl in his arms and says with a smile lets go find something to eat as he walks past the shocked and confused Senna.

The river was close and some herbs grew close not that the girl would leave his side aside from getting firewood. They ate well after that evening as the sun set by a fire, the girl in his lap napping after gorging on fish the other kids went what they have as home. Senna left stressed on what he said glossed wet near tearing eyes why she knew not. Slowly he went to sleep sinking to his inner world hoping to get some answers and face what had to be done.

His inner world was more turbulent than normal with some black clouds but not to problematic. Looking for the familiar hollow and sword he felt out for their power finding at led him to one place not in their normal place in his world. What he found was a black caccon looking at it questionably and a bit worried. In a unified voice like of the full release training he spoke back. Be not worried we are one and we are still with you as we were then and we **WILL NOT FADE AGAIN**. We are yours to wield do not use mangesu it will not erase your powers nor can anyone feel it but it will exhast you. You are still in common cloths it will change when you will it to be till then I think it is best to lay low till we are stable in this world. We will train later after that and not till then it would be unsafe. Your hair and the arm marking will remain, it is a part of you as anything else. Ichigo sighed, I understand till next we speak take all the time you need I am not going to be a pawn to be played again.

After some time sleeping he woke up to still sleeping child with an idea. She woke up under the shade of a tree still in his arms smiling although drooled a bit. She stuttered an apology, he sighed saying it was not needed. He looked at her and told her I have had some thought about this and I think have found a name for you. Her eyes lite up with happiness and surpise she was so happy just having him back. It is Estairia it was the name I was going to give my daughter. She was tearing up feeling like she truly needed her.

Senna went to report what she saw and the brief conversation that she had. Her mind was reeling from what he said if it was true. Her belief in her views in what was right never faltered before, but why now did she waver with so few words. She was conflicted and showed in the light in her eyes as she neared the door to the court guard squads wall. It cant be and if it is as he said why. She neared the eleventh barracks and with what resolve she reported the sighting and the words spoken. Some surprise crossed Ukitakea face as to what happened mixed with some sadness.

 **Captians Meeting**

The booming voice of Captain Commander Yamamoto silenced the other captains in the meeting. Most were reacting to the death of the substitute soul reaper in their own way. Some friends, others neutral, some worse all grieved in their own way. Captain Byakuya was the first to speak in the meetings need, the reason for it. In the same gruff voice of age and experience he informed them of his rebirth in the eighty-sixth district. To what extent he was himself has yet to be determined. Some shocked faces later. Captain Unahana suggested that he be invited to the serita. Captain Kempachi smirked and sayed or we can drag him back. The mad clown himself asked what the rest should. He asks what exactly do you mean to what extent he was himself?

He call 6th seat senna in to give the report to all the captains at once. Clown captain looked interested and most surprised mostly at the apparent lack of power and the fact she felt nothing from him. He walks care free back to his barracks wondering which project to next finish. Yelling at Nemu to hurry up as the doors to the seritas version of hell are shut behind them. Rukia returning to her barracks with the feeling of guilt and sorrow in her eyes and lack of caring except for work and her mannerisms. As the rest of them dispersed to the barracks to wait for other orders as they continued there duties more solom but none the less what had to be done.

 **World of the Living: A small candy shop**

As he was finishing examining the sword that was supposed to save him; but killed him instead. After double checking it he was angered and enraged but did not show it even now. Though if he finds who tampered with it they should hope for a quick death. He calls for his favorite and seeming only he ever knew were cat to ask to find him and tell him why he died. Her face cold and focused nodded and left without a word. He knew they would cover there tracks but something was not right about this especially Ishin's reaction to it. The fact he was more worried about his daughter's than his son left him wondering.

 **Outer Districts soul society (86)**

Not known to him yet the goddess of the flash was looking for him after getting directions from her blushing little bee of a student. No one would question a cat out here. They were common enough not to bring to much attention to herself unlike her main form. Knowing what district he was in and where is now was proving to be more difficult because she did not feel his fountain of power to guide her. It was weighing on her mind about her only other student was gone and she felt not a trace of him for power. She knew has attached he was to his family and to have that taken away was a pain she knew well. Also to be born with nothing here was not fair, kindness was not to be found here in any great quantity but small and far between treasures.

Ichigo woke pleasantly with her in is arms still deep asleep and stirring slightly when he carried her to gently to the nearest settlement. The prowling cat was going not without notice to him. Sharper senses was apparently part of the gift he still had within him. Pretending not to notice he went along with what was becoming his daily routine of finding or trading for food and hopefully shelter for the night. Never trying to be out of place plied his trade in dressing wounds or manual labor for either shelter or food. He noticed that she was keeping her distance trying to see if it was truly him; not blaming her since his appearance has changed.

She followed him for most of the day and enjoyed the fish he left for her telling her she was noticed. She wondered why he has not gone up to her and greeted her and then she saw the small child he was providing for. A flicker of saddnes like a shudder curled up her spine as she followed at a distance hoping to get him privatly as to not be seen by the bystanders of the local slum. The sun was soon to set and she noticed that he was laying her in a small room with only one bedroll. She jumped on the window seal and looked at him when she could guess she was asleep as her breathing was slowed and she was still. With a single look she knew it was still him; the pain and suffering in the eyes could not be missed. There was something new in his look; something she knew well, anger bordering on rage. A cold rage only gained by betrayal. A cold tone she heard from him she never heard before "What do you want". A simple question but the tone made her blood chill alittle. She could not sense anything from him but at the same time something in the back of her mind told her to tread carefully or else.

With a simple question she froze; thou he did not exactly know why. He waited for her to speak and slowly she came out of a blank look of uncertainty that was unlike her. She quietly relayed the information she was told and expressed that she was sorry it came to this. In what was his normal tone now " If you did not have anything to do with the tampering, do not be afraid.". She bowed her head and spoke with sadness and empathy in her voice and said "I could have done something, I could of kept you safe.". His response was surprising "The fear and ignorance of those in power cannot be help in this world or others. It is a byproduct of power taken not earned, it has it ways to corrupt those who seek it.". Turning around about to leave she asked a final question "I can't feel power form you, her but not you? Is it gone?". Not wanting to drag her into the even conflict that would happen. His answer he hung his head slightly down and frowned slightly. With that she left to tell a angry and {humble} shopkeeper on his change, including his new look which she could not place. The hair was like in the final battle of the winter war a bit longer but the tattoo she could not place seeing before.

 **World of the Living: A small candy shop**

short time after

Her prompt return he was dreading and was not encouraging with the look of depression on her face as she walked in and her person form with a bottle of sake in hand. It was few and far between she drank alone but it was always out of darker emotion she did so. He best he could asked her how it went. What she told him gave him mixed emotion at best. Sadness at his loss, memory was sometimes a hindrance with coupled with helplessness. Some glimmer of hope of a new life with a child to care for. Disturbed at his coldness when speaking to her, he remembered himself but something of him was changed or at worst broken. This did little to quell his interest of his new appearance, he knew what it was but was unclear why surface now. Perhaps its not lost but locked away; not knowing to know what to do about it his first goal was still clear. Finding the person who did it. He knew it was most likely central 46 ordering it done but they always use lower ranks to do the dirty work. Now comes the search of who.

She slumped off to her room not being able to shake the dark cloud that persisted over her. He was family, a student so why people close to her must suffer? Why must life grate and grind till all that is left is the hard cold truth of disappointment. He was just a kid and all she did was let him go off to war and suffer the scars no one sees. She wished it did not have to be him, but it could not be helped. She still hates not telling him the truth of who he was and who was blood family. No one want to be told they have to kill family becuase of the world's interest. She needed sleep but dreaded what was to come in its message. So much lies and death in her past, why can't she be free from it.


End file.
